Overcoming her Fears
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Still grieveing for her brother's death, Ginny is faced with night terrors where she see Harry dying. Fearing something will happen to him she distances herself. Will love win or will she succumb to her fears?
1. Chapter 1

**SET AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS**

Even though Voldemort is gone nightmares and fears still plague people of course, but none is worse then what Ginny fears…losing Harry. Still grieving for her brother, she fears Harry will be taken away just like Fred. Will she be able to calm her fears and fight for Harry or will she succumb to her terror.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1: Nightmares

"_GINNY! GO BACK!" Harry shouted above the howling winds and battle cries that surround them. _

_Ginny's deep brown eyes locked with Harry's emerald green ones, "IT'S THE BOTH OF US OR NOTHING! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HARRY!"_

_Just then a yellow light came rushing toward her, and Harry jumped in front to block the hex. Eyes wide with fear, Ginny watched the love of her life crumble to the ground._

"_HAAAARRRRRRYYYY!" she cried as she fell to his side with a thump._

Ginny's eyes flew opened as she tried to catch her breath. She realized that she wasn't with Harry facing Lord Voldemort, but on the hardwood floor of her room. Ginny wiped her brow and stood up. Her legs felt like jelly, she was hot, and tears continued to run down her cheeks. She stared at the falling rain outside her bedroom window, and was lost in her thoughts.

FLASHBACK 

_There was cheering and jubilation everywhere. The war had been won, it finally was over. Voldemort was dead; she had seen it with her own eyes. Yet Ginny was lost…Harry, the person she had been most afraid of loosing, had survived. Her brother Fred…_

Ginny realized she was no longer staring out the window but at a picture of her brother on her nightstand. She missed him; she still couldn't believe that he wouldn't show up at the house alongside George anymore. And now with Fred gone, it seemed so much easier that someone else she loved could be taken away from her. She was surrounded with such grief for her brother, and yet she continued to fear for Harry. Why couldn't she just grieve for Fred?

"Ginny?" Came a voice from outside the door.

She wiped the tears from her face and composed herself before replying, "Come in."

Bill, her eldest brother, came into view, and said, "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute."

Bill offered a smile, which Ginny didn't see because she turned around the instant she stopped talking. Bill lingered in the doorway for a few seconds longer before closing the door and retreating to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Fleur was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley helping her prepare for breakfast. The Burrow was unusually quiet, for everyone was stuck in his or her own state of grief. Ron and Harry just appeared in the kitchen as Percy and Charlie were coming in from the garden. Harry turned around and nearly bumped into Ginny. She had crept down the stairs so quietly. His green eyes locked with her brown ones, and for a second it was as if she was going to say something, but instead she brushed past him into the sitting room. Harry looked at Ron who returned a look that clearly read, 'don't worry.'

"Ronald, Harry, sit down, sit down," Mrs. Weasley fussed as she scooped scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast onto their plates.

Harry quietly said a thank you, and looked down at his food. He still blamed himself for Fred's death, and he knew Mrs. Weasley would never show her immense grief in front of him.

Ginny sat down at the opposite side of the table away from Harry and ate her breakfast in silence. Harry was worried about her, but he thought maybe when Hermione arrived today that would cheer her up. He thought everything was okay…well as okay as things could be under the circumstances. Fred's death had upset her deeply; she was close to both of the twins. Harry wondered if she blamed him as much as he blamed himself…

His thoughts were broken when Pig soared through the open window and landed in front of Ron.

"Pig! Bloody bird!" Ron cursed as he took the note off of his foot, "It's from Hermione!"

Ron scanned it over once and then read it aloud;

**Dear Ron,**

**How is everyone doing? I'll be arriving this afternoon if that's okay, a little later then expected, I know. Please send a reply. **

**Love from Hermione**

Ron walked over to a desk by the window and wrote a quick reply:

Hermione,

That is fine, we all look forward to seeing you. Ginny's still not doing too good.

Ron 

He then tied the note back onto Pig's leg and he soared out the window after a quick drink of water. Ron sat back down next to Harry to finish his breakfast. Harry though, picked at his food and he couldn't help but look at the table of Weasley's…especially Ginny. He wanted to help her, to reach out and say something, anything, that would make her feel better. Yet he couldn't, because he couldn't even assure himself that things were going to be okay.

Ginny suddenly pushed her plate aside and quietly excused herself from the table. Harry watched her walked back upstairs and heard her bedroom door close behind her. He then saw Mrs. Weasley dab her eyes with a napkin. Feeling ashamed Harry excused himself and walked up the stairs, heading to Ron's room. As he passed Ginny's room, he heard her weeping softly. He raised his hand to knock at her door, but he couldn't do it. He stood there lingering, listening to her cry. He debated in his head weather to knock at her door or leave her be…


	2. Attempting to Reach Out

Chapter 2: Attempting to Reach Out

Harry raised his hand once more and softly rapped on Ginny's bedroom door. There was a moment of hesitance before he heard her say, "Come in."

He opened the door slowly and saw that she was sitting with her back to the door. He walked toward her and he found that he couldn't speak, so he simply put his hand on her shoulder. For a minute she didn't respond, but then she turned slightly and simply said his name.

"Harry…"

He slid his hand down her arm and put his hand in hers and they entwined their fingers together. Ginny didn't dare look him in the eyes; she didn't want him to see how badly she was hurting. He lifted her chin up gently and attempted to speak, but Ginny jerked her gaze away as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said in a whisper.

"For what? Ginny please look at me."

Ginny turned back around but she still didn't look him in the eye, "I need to be alone right now."

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, but nodded and turned to walk out the door. He stopped for only a second to see if Ginny would say something else, but when she didn't he closed the door behind him. He then walked to Ron's room and sat down on his camp bed. Harry buried his face in his hands, and got lost in thought. He jumped when he heard tapping from behind him. He turned around and saw a small brown owl knocking on the window with his beak. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on top of Ron's trunk. He untied the note from the owl's foot and read it to himself;

Dear Harry,

How are ya doing? How are Ron and Hermione? I wrote to Molly and Arthur but I wanted to check on ya to. Write back if ya can. Take Care

Hagrid

Harry grabbed a quill out of his bag and scribbled a quick reply;

Dear Hagrid,

Everyone is doing ok, under the circumstances. Ginny is taking it the hardest. How are you doing?

Harry 

Harry absentmindedly tied the note back to the owl's foot and watched it fly off, until it was just a dot in the sky. He then heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to see Ron flopping down on his bed.

"You all right mate?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah," he answered half-truthfully, "Ginny isn't though."

Ron watched his best friend sit down on his bed and run a hand through his messy black hair.

"I know; she was close to Fred. She just needs some time to herself."

Harry nodded and Ron spoke once more.

"Mum wants the garden degnomed before Hermione gets here, wanna help?"

Harry laughed when he saw Ron's goofy smile, he loved to mess around with the gnomes.

"Sure, why not?"

The pair walked down the hall to see Fleur knocking on Ginny's door.

"Ginny? Itz me, please open zhe door."

Harry hesitated to see if Ginny would indeed answer. She did and Fleur disappeared into the room before Harry could get one glimpse of Ginny.

"Come on mate. She'll be all right."

Harry sighed and continued to follow Ron down the stairs.


	3. The Nightmares Continue

Chapter 3: The Nightmares Continue

Fleur sat a tray of food down on Ginny's desk and walked over to her sister-in-law. She sat down on the bed next to her and put her arms around her. Ginny, shocked, hesitated to react, but finally hugged her back and the tears started to fall once again.

"Ginny, I know you are hurting, but you must not hide from zhe world. Everyone iz worried about you, especially 'Arry."

Ginny nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she still couldn't believe she was going to open her heart to Fleur, "I know, but I'm afraid of loosing someone else I love. After loosing Fred I realize how easily something can be taken away from you."

"You are worried about 'Arry. Am I right?"

She looked at her sister-in-law and asked, "How did you know I was worried about Harry?"

"Ginny," she said softly, "You love him, anyone can zee that. I worry everyday about my Bill, especially after that werewolf attack. But it will be worze if you don't take zhe rizk of love. You'll never forgive your zelf for letting 'Arry get away."

Ginny nodded, she knew Fleur was right, but she couldn't reach out to him just yet. She needed time to grieve, to get used to everything.

"Thanks Fleur, you're right. I just need time."

Fleur hugged her once more and said, "I'll leave you alone for a while, but promise me you will be down for lunch."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Promise."

Fleur smiled back and closed the door behind her, leaving Ginny alone once more.

Ginny reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture album. She flipped it open to a picture of her and Harry sitting in the sun by the lake at Hogwarts. Their smiles were full of happiness and promise. She remembered how she felt that day in Harry's arm. Then she looked around at her bedroom and felt the despair and loneliness return. She turned the page and saw Fred and George standing in front of their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. She felt extremely lonely as she pictured George standing there by himself. She tossed the album aside and closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow.

**Meanwhile**

Harry was in better spirits as he and Ron tossed the gnomes from the garden. Ron threw one so far after it bit him, Harry couldn't see where it had landed. After examining the garden a few times Harry and Ron declared it gnome free.

"We better go wash up for lunch," Harry said.

"Ugh, good idea," replied Ron holding up his mud covered hands.

They walked inside and saw Mrs. Weasley setting the table once more. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Ron dear, go up and tell Percy, Charlie, and Ginny lunch is ready."

"Yes mum."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny was kneeling at her brother's side, tears falling from her face. Fred was gone; it couldn't be true. Ginny looked up and saw Remus and Nymphadora Lupin lying side by side on the Great Hall's floor, among countless other bodies. Ginny cried for them, for their new born, orphaned baby, for all the families who would have to deal with loss, and she cried for her brother. She looked up to see a few people carrying in someone else. Ginny prayed for whom ever it was and prayed for his or her family. She knelt down next to the body and pulled the sheet down that was covering the face. Everything went dark as she realized she was looking at Harry…dead.

"_HAAAARRRRYYYY!" She cried as she collapsed over him._

Ginny gasped and shot up from her bed, frightened. She looked around and saw she was in her bedroom and once more realized she was dreaming. She stood up trying to catch her breath, and pulled her long red hair into a ponytail. She jumped a mile when she heard a knock at her door.

"_Bloody hell,"_ she thought to herself, "Come in!" she called out.

Ron opened the door and said, "Lunch is ready Gin."

"I'm not hungry," she replied rather coldly.

"You promised Fleur," he replied.

Ginny spun around and stared her brother in the eye, "And?"

"Ginny, what happened? What's wrong?"

She tried to keep her composure but lost it and replied, "I had another nightmare."

Ron closed the door and walked over in front of her sister, "Another one?"

Ginny just nodded.

Ron reached out and hugged her, "It will be okay…it will be. No one is going anywhere. There are no more Death Eaters, no more You-Know-Who, no more danger."

"I know that," she answered, her voice cracking, "But still something could happen!"

"Gin, you can't live in fear. Fred wouldn't want it…Harry doesn't want it."

She looked up at him scared, "He…he doesn't know about my nightmares...right?"

"No, he doesn't." Ron replied.

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Will you please come eat now?"

Ginny reluctantly nodded and followed her brother downstairs into the kitchen.


	4. Hermione's Arrival

Chapter 4: Hermione's Arrival.

Ginny sat down in the same spot at the table that she had sat at breakfast. She ate mostly in silence, but shared a few laughs with the family from Bill's jokes. After everyone was done eating Ginny helped her mother clear the table. Not even 15 minutes later they heard a _pop_ sound followed by a knock at the door.

Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door and exclaimed, "Hello Hermione dear! Oh do come in, come in," she bustled Hermione in before she could even say a proper hello. Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked back in the kitchen to greet her. But Mrs. Weasley, being herself, fussed over her.

"Are you sure you're not hungry dear? My you look so grown-up! I can fix you a plate, no trouble at all…"

"Mum!" Ron interrupted, "Let her breathe!"

Hermione set down her bag and gave Harry a big hug. He returned it; it was nice to have someone so close, like a sister. She let go of him, and gave Ginny a loving hug as well. Then she flung her arms around Ron and their lips almost met when Hermione looked at all the Weasley's still in the room. She blushed madly before planting a gentle kiss on Ron's cheek, and then they awkwardly broke their embrace.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fleur all greeted Hermione as well and ushered her into the sitting room. Ron sat down next to her and Harry saw that Ron had his hand on top of Hermione's.

"So Hermione," started Bill, "Did you find your parents alright?"

"Yes," sighed Hermione, "They are back home and they don't remember any of their time as their alter egos. I'm so glad everything is back to normal."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Hermione gasped, realizing she had brought Fred's memory back to her, but before she could say anything to her Ron put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Just let it be."

Mrs. Weasley then bustled into the sitting room with a tray of tea. She passed the cups around to everyone and sat down next to Percy.

"Hermione, dear, how have you been?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you. How have you and everyone else been?"

"I'd say we are doing fine, under the circumstances."

Ginny fought back the urge to yell and instead snorted which no one except Harry noticed. He tried to look her in the eye, but she quickly turned her gaze away. The conversation between Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's was just background noise as he stared at Ginny. She could feel his gaze on her and she fought the feeling to yell, directed her attention to Crookshanks who had carried in a mouse.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped back to reality at the sound of his name. He looked up Mrs. Weasley who was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you like some more tea dear?" she asked looking a little confused at his reaction.

"No, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She then spoke to her daughter, "Ginny dear, will you please take Hermione's bags up to your room."

"Sure mum," she said looking for an excuse to be alone.

"That's alright Gin—"

"I insisted," Ginny said quickly grabbing the bags and rushing up the stairs.

Hermione looked at Ron with questions brewing in her mind and concern in her eyes. He hugged her tight as he reassured her not to worry.

With Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasley's attention taken, Harry quickly and quietly slipped out of the room and headed upstairs.


	5. Kissing Temptation

Chapter 5: Kissing Temptation.

Ginny set Hermione's bags down next to her bed and she flopped down on her windowsill seat. She looked out into the yard where Bill and Fleur were walking, and she saw several owls fly by. She briefly closed her eyes as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Harry opened the door and she looked away as he came closer to her.

"Harry…I don't…"

"We need to."

He sat down beside her and tried to meet her gaze but she wouldn't let their eyes meet.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny's cheeks turned red as she replied, "Everything…Fred's dead…I'll never see my brother again. I need to accept that, because apparently everyone else has!" The last remark was said with a hint of disgust.

"You take your time with accepting that. But what else Ginny; why can't you look me in the eyes?"

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, and had no intention of answering. But Harry could match her stubbornness easily.

"Tell me Ginny please…"

Again she made no response. So Harry kept at it until finally she threw her hands up and screamed…

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Ginny, startled by her own reaction, turned away and went to stand up, but Harry held her arm.

"Ginny…you are not going to lose me. Voldemort is gone. We don't have to live in fear."

"I could still lose you! Fred's death was senseless! And what about Tonks and Lupin! They just had a baby! Snape! Dumbledore! Cedric! Mad-Eye! Sirius! Dobby! It's all so senseless!" she screamed at him until she fell back against the wall crying so hard her words wouldn't come out.

"Ginny," Harry said as he reached out to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged away from his touch. He kept on though.

"Ginny, all those deaths were senseless yes, but they all happened because of Voldemort. There is no more evil, there are no more Death Eaters, there are no more senseless acts of violence."

When she responded with only sobs, Harry scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. Reluctant at first she tried to break from his embrace but quickly gave up. Her stress had caused her exhaustion. Harry brushed away the red hair cascading over her shoulders, and saw the tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. He wiped them away and leaned onto her shoulder so that they were cheek to cheek. When her sobbing calmed down, she slowly turned toward Harry, and finally looked into his eyes…his gem like emerald-green eyes. She didn't even realize they were leaning toward one another.

Their lips met. Harry slid his hand up her back and held the nape of her neck. Her hand slid up from his chest up onto his cheek. Shivers ran up her spine as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. All of the sudden, frightening images that haunted her in her nightmares came to her mind. Her eyes flew open and she pushed Harry away.

"No…no…" was all she could say as she stood up and paced the floor.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he walked over to her. She jumped back at each step her took near her.

"Harry, please…just go," she said sounding half nervous, half frightened to death.

"Ginny…I'm not going to-"

"Harry, I can't do this! Please just leave me alone!"

"Ginny look at me…Ginny!" He walked in front of her and lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny I love-"

"NO!" she screamed as she pushed him back. She raised a finger to him as the color faded from her face. "DO NOT say that to me. DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME! If I get close to you again and something happens…it will be all the more painful!"

"But Ginny nothing will happen-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she screamed hysterically this time. She opened the door and pointed out. "Please leave me be…"

When he didn't move Ginny pulled out her wand and said, "Don't make me jinx you out of here."

Harry, hanging his head low, walked slowly out the door, and as he turned around to say something Ginny slammed the door in his face.


	6. Getting Through to Harry

Chapter 6: Getting Through to Harry

Ginny, back to the door, slid down onto the floor and continued to cry until there were no more tears to cry. She rolled over onto her side and fell asleep due to the exhausted she had cause herself.

Harry, sitting on his camp bed in Ron's room, looked off into space. Where was bright and bubbly Ginny? Where the was the stubborn red-head who would fight until the end? Where was the girl he loved?

Hermione and Ron walked in and sat down across from him. He shifted his gaze downward and waited for one of them to talk.

Hermione broke the silence, "Are you all right?"

Harry looked up and simply, but honestly answered, "No."

He ran his hands through his jet-black hair as Ron spoke up.

"We heard screaming, but we couldn't make out what was being said."

"Ron…why is she so scared that she is going to lose me? I have never seen her so upset. She was hysterical! Why won't she believe me?"

Hermione looked at Ron and nudged him in the side to tell Harry the truth.

"Well first of all, she's still in shock about Fred. And secondly she's been having nightmares…well night terrors actually."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"You. Being tortured, killed, taken away from her. She knows Voldemort is gone, but she's still so petrified about loosing you because of all she saw this past year. You have had a lot of close calls mate."

Harry closed his eyes as he talked, "She said she feared me dying senselessly…like Lupin, Tonks, and all the others."

"Excatly," Hermione broke in. She loves you Harry…if anything did happen to you she wouldn't know how to handle it. I bet she would even feel guilty."

"I tried to tell her I love her, but she freaked. She was screaming 'Do not say that to me' and when I reassured her nothing would happen she said, 'You don't know that.' Then she threatened to jinx me if I didn't leave the room."

Hermione gently said, "Harry, she's afraid of loving you, because of all the hell Voldemort put the Wizarding World through. She's seen husbands taken from their wives, mother's from their children, her brother from her. But you have to let her realize that is over. The hell is gone."

"How do I do that Hermione?" Harry asked, knowing she would have an answer.

Only he was wrong.

"I honestly don't know Harry. That might be something she needs to find on her own."

"So I'm just supposed to wait? How long? Days, weeks, months, years; I need to help her!"

Ron spoke next, "Harry, if you pressure her too much, the longer it will take for her to heal."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but he knew that they were both right. Running his hands through his hair again, he stood up and embraced them both in a hug.


	7. Hold Me Tight

Chapter 7: Hold Me Tight

At 3:42am Harry walked sleepily back to Ron's room from the bathroom. He passed Ginny's door and heard her talking. Who was she talking to? Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. He put his ear to the door and heard her sobbing.

"No! No please! Harry! HARRY!" she cried out.

He flew into the room and laid down embracing her tightly. She continued to cry out.

"Harry! Please no!"

"It's all right Ginny…I'm here." He soothed her by running his hand up and down her arms.

"Harry?" she asked through her sobs. She turned in his arms and put her head on his chest and her hand around his stomach squeezing him.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Hold me tight," she answered.

And that's what he did. She fell back asleep sometime later, but he held her until the sun rose and shone through the window. During the night Harry had wondered why she hadn't pushed him away like earlier. He also wondered when these night terrors started. He kissed her forehead while she slept, ran his fingers through her silky red hair, breathed in her intoxicating aroma. He loved her, and he didn't want her to live in fear anymore, and as he looked as his sleeping beauty he whispered a promise, a vow he would always keep.

"I will protect you always. Nothing will cause you harm as long as I live."

He then took his hand and put it in hers, entwining their fingers together. Ginny gently squeezed it in her sleep. And Harry laid his head back and was soon asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny, for the first time in a long time slept peacefully. When she woke up, she looked at Harry, who was fast asleep. She lay there with him for a long time. He had stayed with her all night. She kissed his cheek ever so gently before getting up and walking out of the room.

She had heard what he said to her while she was sleeping. She believed him. Right then and there she vowed to open her heart once more.


	8. Opening Up

Chapter 8: Opening Up

Harry awoke to find himself alone. Where had Ginny gone? He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see if she was there. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him as she bustled about the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Hermione. Have either of you seen Ginny?"

"She's outside sitting on the bench," Hermione answered. She peered after him as he walked outside.

"Ginny?" he said uncertainly when he reached her. She turned around and patted the seat next to her indicating she wanted Harry to sit down.

"Ginny I w-"

"Please Harry," she interrupted, "I need to tell you this."

Harry nodded and she proceeded.

"My nightmares were about you being killed. I was terrified that would become a reality, but last night was the worst."

She took his hand and looked him in the eyes, "I dreamt that you left me. You told me you were walking away and never looking back. Harry that was the worst pain I could have imagined. Seeing you walking away from me broke my heart, worse then any other thought or nightmare did. That's when I realized that's what would happen if I didn't let you in."

Harry tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and she continued.

"I love you Harry. I always have and always will. And I believe what you said last night. I will do the same for you. I will protect you and fight for you always. It will take time for me to heal, but I will."

Harry speechless leaned in and kissed Ginny passionalty. He wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss only to say "I love you to Ginny Weasley."


	9. Ron and Hermione

Chapter 9: Hermione and Ron

Hermione walked into the sitting room and saw Ron looking out the window. She went over beside him and she put his arm around her waist.

"What are you looking at?" she inquired.

"Those two snogging," he answered.

Hermione looked out and said Harry and Ginny on the bench, and slapped Ron playfully.

"Shame on you Ron! Spying on them!"

Ron chuckled, "They would do the same!"

"Would not!" she protested.

"Want to bet on that?" he asked.

Before she could answer he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She laughed as he spun her around before setting her on the couch. He sat down next to her and kissed her. Hermione ran her fingers through Ron's red hair and he held her in both of his arms.

He broke it and looked into her eyes, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione's expression turned to a soft and gentle one. She looked ready to cry when she broke into a smile and answered back.

"I love you to Ron Weasley."

Then she swooped in and planted another kiss on him. This time he tickled her lips with his tongue causing her to giggle. They both jumped a mile when they heard voices.

"We can't leave you alone for a minute can we?"

Hermione gasped clutching her chest, "Ginny! Harry! Don't scare us like that!"

Ron stretched out his hand in front of Hermione. She eyed him confused.

"What?"

"They were spying on us…you lost the bet."

She laughed as she threw a pillow at him, which caused everyone else to laugh as well.

"You look brighter Ginny, are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" she answered hugging Harry, "Much better."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"LILY! JAMES! ADDISON!" Ginny called after her "Trouble Triplets." The toddlers were running around the yard with their cousins Anna and William. Ron and Hermione were inside fixing lunch, and Harry came up behind him wife and wrapped his arms around her, startling her.

"Harry!" she laughed and he kissed her neck, tickling her. They stood together and watched the children play.

Hermione then walked out onto the patio, her hand on her pregnant belly, and watched Anna and William ran after Addison. She then looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Amazing…"

"What is?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law.

"I was just thinking back. When we started Hogwarts we never imagined our lives afterwards. I never knew mine would be filled with such joy."

"Mine either," Ginny said as he husband squeezed her tight.

Ron then came out and pecked his wife on the cheek, "Lunch is ready."

But Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron stood there on the patio for a while longer watching their children and thanking God for the blessed lives they led.

The End.


End file.
